A Fracture in the Balance
Previous Chapter | <An Apocalyptic Reckoning Continuing the Quest It was a peaceful morning as the sun peaked over the hills and came into view. The sunlight enveloped the four travelers and the first to arise was Jude. Jude stood up and stretched out, last nights sleep wasn't as comfortable as it usually was in fact he had a bad dream, not worthy of nightmare title but it was still disturbing. He decided to keep it to himself and hope that it has nothing to do with the future. He dove into his pocket and pulled out to talismans. He activated the Talisman of the Mirror 'first in order to check his appearance and then activated the '''Talisman of the Comb '''in order to brush his brown hair. Wall wakes up and is surprised to see that Jude seems worried while brushing her hair. "It's all right Jude?" Wall asks with a worried tone. "If something bad happens you can tell me." Meanwhile others begin to wake up too. Arthur opened his eyes and trembled. "Thank God you're here." said the boy while hugging his keys. He then looked at Wall and Jude, who seemed to be worry. ''I wonder what happened... Did they also have a nightmare? ''thought Arthur as he scratched his head. "C'mon, put that frown upside down!" said Arthur, trying to cheer those two up. "It's gonna be a long day, so get ready.". Arthur packed all of his stuff in his backpack and put his keys around his belt. "Who's gonna wake Percy?" asked the celestial spirit mage frighteningly. It turns out that Percy had been up before anyone. He was currently doing pull-ups on a tree branch a couple metres ahead. He had a disturbing dream in the middle of the night of where his key was shattered and was banished from both the Celestial Spirit World and Earthland forever. He had done some training to keep his mind off of it. He wiped the sweat from his brow and walked back to the camp. "Well, looks like you guys had a pleasent sleep," he said knowing far too well that they didn't from the looks on their faces, "well, we'd better get going, the book says that it's located to the north of this area. So let's get a move on." Arthur had been wondering what Percy meant by he was a Celestial Spirit but laughed to himself at the fact that it couldn't be true. Jude finished combing his hair and he turned the artifacts back into small talismans again. "Right, no time to waste.." he said. Before he was about to pull out his other talisman, somthing that was tugging at the back of his mind caused him not to draw it yet. "Hey Percy?" Jude started cautiously. "Were you serious when you said you were a Celestial spirit?" "From what I know a celestial spirit can not survive long in the human world, so how long will those in the human world?" Wall asks as he sits down to hear the whole story of Percy. "I knew I saw that symbol somewhere..." said Arthur as he pointed at Percys shield. "At the academy, we had to learn ALL constellation signs, and when I say all, I mean all... Golden, Silver, Crystal, Platnium..." said Arthur as he rememberd old days from the Academy for Young Mages. "Also, when I summoned Gladius, he said 'Lomg time no see.'. Also, I think time passes slower in Celestial Spirit World, so how long are you here?" said Arthur as he pictured Percy shrinking into a key. "Me? Oh I can stay in the human world as long as I want," Percy replied, "Platinum Spirits use a spell called 'Free Roam' which gives us a human form to stay on land. We learn a new magic and we're set for human life." Percy looked back to Arthur's keys. "I recognize many of your Spirits; I use to train with Gladius, and Puella used to be my brother Rion's girlfriend," Percy said. The party walked a few more miles northwards until they reached a small lake. As the group neared a lake Jude continued walking towards it until he was near the edge. As he stuck his foot out a pillar of Sapphire rose from the river and acted like a stepping stone. With every step another one popped until he reached the other side. They stayed there as he waited for the others. Little did they know that one of them was loose, a little side prank for Jude's amusement. Wall begins to cross the river by the pillars of saphira and gets Jude to expect from others. "Hey do not be afraid to cross your sissy" Wall headed for Percy and Arthur. "Hey these pillars are safe right?" Wall inquiry to Jude. Arthur sighed quietly. "Coming." he said. As he stepped on the eight step, the step broke and Arthur began to falling in the lake. He grabbed Puellas crystal key and summoned her. ''"Shield!" ''he ordered. Puella created a large light blue glowing shield that Arthur used as a landing pad. The shield rose and Arthur stepped of the pad and got on solid ground. "Was that really necesary?" asked Arthur in frustration. "''Close Gate of the Charm!" ''recited he as he closed Puella's gate. She dissapeared, leaving a trail of pink hearts in the air. "Jude, could you take this seriously!" Percy called out to Jude. Percy decided to dive into to water and swim across the lake. He was about half way across when something slimey grabbed his foot. "Uh oh," Percy realized, "hey guys; I think this lake is cursed." Suddenly, a large vine came out of the water and attempted to strike Percy. Percy grabbed it just before the vine could strike and tried yanking it apart with his hands. This proved to be ineffective as the vine grew back, this time with two ends."This is a serious curse guys, no screwing around," he said, "Jude, get out of here, I'll handle this." "What is that some kind of Hydra Plant?" Jude said. He then put both of his hands out and a two large hands of sapphire rose out of the water. The two hands then grabbed the vines, holding them in place and granting Percy enough time to escape. "Well let it play and let's us by the way because we are losing time." Wall says as he takes the path looking scar on his right arm taken emquanto he protected his sister. "We have no time to lose." "I agree with, um... Wall? I never thought I'd say that." he murmured to himself. "I think I have an idea..." said the celestial spirit mage as he took another one of his crystal keys and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Petals! Rose!". ''A young woman dressed in red dress with petal design appeared in front of Arthur. "Rose, you can manipulate plants, right? Can you control, um... that?" asked Arthur as he pointed towards the Hydra Plant. "I-I can try." said the spirit. Rose closed her eyes and began to focus. After 30 seconds, she paralyzed the plant. "Nice work!" said Arthur as he put his thumb up. "Percy, run!" he yelled. "Guys, I said I'm fine," Percy said, "I can handle this, you get out of here." Suddenly, about four more vines came out of the lake. "This must be one of the obstacles in the way of finding the dagger," Percy reflected, "the book said the path to the dagger is filled with traps." One of the vine aimed for Percy, one for Jude, one for Wall, and one for Arthur. ''Okay, so that's how they want to play it, huh Percy thought, ''okay then, let's spice things up. ''Spark of Depression''' Percy began to rub his hands together which made a blue spark. He placed his hands to his head and a few seconds later he was crying. "Why didn't you guys get out of here," he cried, "now you're gonna die to *sniff*, all because you wouldn't let me handle this myself." Saturn Ring and a ring of ice went flinging off of Percy's finger. It cut through the paralyzed plant which immediately fell over. Saturn Wave and a wave of ice struck the water as it began to freeze. "And now *sniff* *sniff* for the finishing touch," he said. Spark of Glee he rubbed his hands together again until it made a yellow spark. He pressed his hands to the side of his head, and he changed his mood completely. "Alrighty guys this should finish them off," Percy said with glee on his breath, and the others stunned by how quickly he changed his emotions. A smaller attack should do it he though. Jupiter Bolt and he struck the ice, breaking it and electrocuting the lake and the plants. The plants shriveled up and began to sink back under water. "Now let's get out of here," Percy called. He grabbed everyone from the other side of the lake, using the vines as an improvised bridge, and brought them to the other side. Then, out of nowhere, ten more vines came out of the water. "Come on," Percy exclaimed, "into the forest." The four ran into the forest as fast as they could. The vines began to follow them. "Talk about bi-polar..."Jude commented as they headed off into the forest. He soon stopped allowing the four to continue running off into the dense forest; he then turned around and faced the "Hydra Vines" as he's secretly dubbed them. "You vines are starting to get on my nerves." One of the vines dashed and swiped Jude in the stomach sending him falling backwards. During the roll his pulled out his Talisman of the Kite 'and turned it into the Dragon Kite. It then strapped onto his back and flapped out pushing him into the air and giving him balance. "Ok, that's it! You plants are gonna get!" he said quietly and menacingly. He then landed on the ground and grabbed his sword sheath. As he put the sword out in front of him he began to slowly unsheathe it. He never unsheathes his sword unless the foe is strong enough, but the vines just got their VIP passes. As the vines drew near Jude unsheathed his blade and there was a flash of blue. About 2 seconds later he slowly sheathed his sword again, turned around and started walking away from the plants. Behind him as he walked the plants froze and suddenly sliced into little mince sized pieces. Hmph, i've still got it he thought to himself. ''Now to get back to the others. He lept into the air suddenly and took off into the dense forest to catch up with the others. Once he caught up to them the kite transformed into it's silver talisman form and Jude free-falled to the ground. He caught on a branch, swung forward and landed in a roll beside Wall and started running beside him. However Wall had been away for some of the other beasts of the forest began to attack him. "You really want to face me" Wall says with a relaxed and kind of creepy air. "You have no idea who are facing" Wall begins to unleash a powerful golden aura that scares the beasts. "Giant ignition!" Inorme an explosion occurs in the middle of the forest and heads to there. "Lucky me! No one attacked me!" said Arthur sarcasticly. He then sighed quietly and recited "Open up, Gate of the Rabbit! Lapus!". ''A young man dressed formally appeared. He had bunny ears on top of his head. "Hey Lapus, been a while!" greeted the celestial spirit mage. "Could you, um... Try to sense some energy? I'm thinking about beasts and monsters, so if you could give me a heads-up, I'd be grateful." said Arthur who was still in the woods. After five minutes, Lapus warned Arthur about a beast that's 50 meters in front of them. He then took a crystal key and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Paper! Charta!". ''A young woman dressed in blue kimono appeared in front of Arthur. "''Paper Blizzard: Red Dance!" he ordered. Charta sent a torrent of papers towards the beast, but it had no affect. "Papper Blizzard: White Dance!" he said. She then sent a torrent of white paper towards the beast, but again, it had no effect. "Wanna try?" said Arthur refering to Percy. Percy rushed over to where Arthur was and tripped, he fell flat on his face due to the fact that a vine tripped him. The vine then picked him up by the ankle, and was now holding him in the air. Another vine then came up from behind and was now choking Percy. Percy drastically bit the vine in hopes that the vines felt pain and would let go. The vine bled a bitter purple juice. Percy bit a huge chunk out of the vine and spit it out, the vine let go and was now growing a smaller vine where the chunk was bit. Jude rushed towards Percy and Arthur's position. He jumped into the air. "'''Sapphire Phoenix's Gauntlets!" '''he shouted as his arms became encased forming a large sapphire fist. He then grabbed the vine and didn't let go. The vine then started to shrivel and wither as Jude's hand drained the magical energy of the plant and placed in in his hand. He then let go once the plant was shriveled and unable to move. "Hey there goes something wrong?" Wall asks with a smile on his face trying to divert attention from the massive explosion that destroys him the monsters and much of the forest. "requip: Sagittarius armor" Wall requip his armor prepares to take everyone flying out of the woods. Arthur admired Judes strenght and forgot about the monster in front of him. The monster looked like a giant monkey with bird-like wings. He stepped three steps back and took another one of his crystal keys and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Sword! Gladius!". ''A man dressed in a black'n'white kimono appeared. "We're having a kimono party!" said the celestial spirit mage sarcasticly as he put his hand on his keys. ''Gladius, Stella Cadens. Charta, you zapp him with Yellow Dance afterwards. ''said Arthur to his spirits telepathicly. The spirits began to attack. Gladius fired a greenish blast of pure energy towards the monster, but the monster was pretty agile. He flew in the air and tryed to hit Arthur with his fists, but Charta created a large grey shield of paper above Arthur. After enduring the hit, the shield was thorn to pieces. "Yaay, confetti!" he said sarcasticly as he jumped three meters back. ''New tactic. Charta, Violet Dance. Gladius, Dual Stella Cadens! ''he said to his spirits telepathicly as he activated his whip. Charta threw a small piece of purple paper at the monster, but it released a huge torrent of purple papers. Several of them attached to the monster. He tried to move, but couldn't. Afterwards, Gladius fired two blasts of energy at the monster, knocking him ten meters back. Arthur then rose his whip and recited ''"Light Magic: Rain of Light!", ''creating a large light seal that shot several rays of light towards the monster, leaving the monster unconscious. "Nice work kimono team!" he said as he closed their gates. "We should get going, this place is crawling with monsters like these." he said refering to the vines and that monkey-bird hybrid. Percy, now free from the vines' grasp, was now shooting lightning at another monkey-bird monster which came out of nowhere. "Are you kidding me," Percy asked, "this is the most fun I've had in weeks." '''Jupiter Bullet and Percy shot small bolts of lightning from his fingertips at the beast. He could then see the chunk of vine he bit off was planting itself into the ground and regenerating itself. "But your right, there is some deep, dark magic at work here," Percy exclaimed, "this dagger must be some serious business." The vine piece was now twenty feet long with the face of a cobra. It hissed at Percy and lashed at him. Percy leaped in the air and landed on its head; he was about to attack when another monkey-bird tackled him from behind. "Percy!" Jude shouted as he ran towards Percy's position. He was suddenly cut off by two monkey-bird creatures and he stopped in his tracks. He jumped into the air while narrowly avoiding a punch from one of them and landed a huge punch with his sapphire gloves on the face of the left beast and it was sent flying into a tree. The other beast threw a punch aimed at Jude and the latter flipped over the fist and landed on it's arm. Jude then ran across the beasts arm and created a sapphire chain from thin air, as he neared the beasts neck. he threw the chain across the other side of it's neck and ran along the other side, wrapping the chain around it's throat. Jude then ran down it's back and pulled the chain hard bring the beast down backwards. Jude barely managed to dodge left as the beast collapsed with a thud. "And that's game!" Jude said triumphantly. "Game Over!" said Arthur madly. "We have no time to lose..." said Arthur as he took one of his silver keys. "Open up, Gate of the Horse! Arion!" ''recited the young Celestial Spirit Mage as a winged horse appeared. Arthur jumped on the horse. The vines grabbed Arion's hoofs. Arthur sighed quietly as he took one of his crystal key and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Lightning! Ignis!". ''A young boy wearing baggy clothes appeared. "''Multiple Sparks!" ordered the Celestial Spirit Mage as Ignis began to focus. He released several violet-blue bolts at the plant, setting it on fire. "Ignis is one of my strongest spirits." said Arthur. Ignis shot several bolts, hiting some of the monkey-bird hybrids and leaving them unconcious. "Guess their weakness is lightning..." said Arthur. Ignis hopped on the Horse. Arion, now free, flew into the air. "The forest isn't that long, only three kilometers straight and we're out. Meet you there!" said Arthur with a grin. After thirty seconds, he landed near the exit of the forest. "Ignis, set Lightning Spheres around t his place, just in case." said Arthur. Ignis nodded and after five minutes the place was filled with lightning spheres. He closed Arions Gate and summoned Lapus. Try to locate any near monsters ''said Arthur to his spirit telepathicly. ''I hope those idiots don't get electrecued by those spheres ''thought Arthur to himself. The sparks of lightning hit Percy knocking him to the ground. "Arthur, Ignis, ease up," Percy demanded, "you guys'll end up destroying all of us." This turn of events urked Percy just enough that he went back to using Rage Magic. '''Mars Bullet!!!' and small flames shot out of Percy's fingertip, shooting down another monkey-bird. The cobra-plant began to rise again, bearing its fangs and preparing to attack Percy and Arthur from behind. Percy turns around just in time, and torched it with a Mars Wave. "RUN!!!" Percy shouted, and the two bolted for an opening in other side of the forest. The four made it through, as the monkey-birds and hydra vines began to assault them all at once. But as the horde tried to to the same, they were stopped by what appeared to be an invisible wall of psychic energy. The horde fled into the forest. "Whew.....that was so......fun!" Jude said with a smile. "I mean look at us, we're totally awesome! Phoenix Slayer + Bi Polar mage + Celestial Spirit Mage + Requiper = an unstoppable force! At this rate we'll make it to the dagger of mare no probs!" The four mages, after finally having been understood and agreed to work together, all leave the forest and head towards the next town. When they finally arrive in the city where the mission will be to place the dagger revealed, the four decide to rest a bit because it was already night and had to recaregar forces because the next day the moon will reveal the desired place. "Now, about that spirit... Percy, are you sure about leading the way?" asked Arthur as he picked his keys. "I don't want you to get hurt... Besides, I have plenty of spirits; and if they get hurt, they could just return to the Celestial Spirit World. I don't think that you're going to be able to return there." said Arthur anxiously. "Now, about locating the blade, I think Lapus should be able to sense it's presence, since he can feel magical energy." said the celestial spirit mage as he took one of his crystal keys and recited "Open up, Gate of the White Rabbit! Lapus!". ''Lapus appeared in front of Arthur, still wearing his formal outfit. "You're never going to change that, aren't you?" asked Arthur sarcasticly. "Why? It looks good and I like it." answered the spirit refering to his outfit. "Now, about that dagger, it's gonna take a while, since it's hidden somewhere. I'm going to find it, I promisse! Just don't distract me, OK?" said Lapus as he began to focus. After twenty-seven minutes, Lapus located the dagger. "It's fifteen kilometers north west from here." said the spirit. "Thanks Lapus, you're the best!" said Arthur happily as he closed his gate. "Now, we have a big day tommorow. So everyone get rested and sleep tight." he said as he set up a tent near the fire Percy made earlier. Soon, everyone fell asleep. Arthur had the same nightmare he had earlier. It was about the Dagger of Mare. The dagger killed all of his spirits, alongside him. He woke up several times that night, and had the sam dream over and over. "Hold on guys," Percy said, "this place doesn't seem to be the place to find the dagger." Percy could usually sense the difference between real dark magic and trick curses, and this place reeked of trick curses. "The dagger is not here. If you find the supposed location of the dagger, it'll trigger a trap." "I also sense many more places like this along the way, and I'm not sure where the dagger would be located as of right now," Percy explained, "but you're right, it is best we rest here for the night." As the day drew to a close, the four mages fell asleep under an almost full moon. As they slept, Percy began to have a dreadful nightmare. He dreamed of the dagger going through the body of his brothers and then through him. He then saw his Guild Hall burning to the ground, the Gregordale Strait boiling, and the sky black with ash. That same night Jude also had a very vivid nightmare. He dreamed that he was back in Fiore with a young girl that he'd met there and the place began to burn with fire. He was suddenly outside in the street watching people scramble for safety against an unseen powerful force. He turned around and saw The Dagger of Mare floating down the stree towards him, building burning and crumbling to ash as the dagger passed it by. It finally came to a stop near the girl and Jude gasped. "No....please don't," he said as the dagger rose up into the air. Jude broke out into a sprint and headed towards her. "Stop!" he shouted. As the dagger reached the front of her neck, he woke up from his sleep. He blinked twice and then wiped his eyes as he tried to piece together what he just saw. He then lay down and went back to sleep just to face the nightmare again. Over and over until the morning. Wall also had a nightmare like the others. In his nightmare Wall dreamed of the return of illusion prison and all his fellow guild being arrested and tortured ahead of him. Wall view all ends up being killed and destroyed his guild is being left alone forever. After Arthurs insomnian night, he felt as tired as he was before, but that didn't stop him from being happy. He woke up first. After his regular morning routine, he went to a near shop and bought breakfast for everyone. He decided to take a short walk while everyone is asleep. He was thinking about what Percy said last night. ''As usual, I am useless... ''he thought to himself. ''I can't even locate that f*ckin' dagger... My father was right; I am a faliure ''he thought as he made a circle around the town. He came back to where the rest of his squad was. "Morning." he mummered as he passed them the food. "My treat." he said with a transparent smile. Percy awoke in a cold sweat. His breath was incredibly brisk and swift as he awoke. The looked around to see the three others with him. He saw that Arthur had already made breakfast, but the dream he had last night had caused his appetite to become non-existant. "I suggest we move now," Percy said getting to his feet, "we're wasting serious time." Percy began moving forward towards what appeared to be a set of ruins. "No doubt that whoever hid that damned creation, they'd want people to start here," Percy examined. ''It isn't here, I know it isn't, Percy thought, but something about his place is telling me otherwise. Percy then looked to his right and saw a green dagger in front of him. "The... The Dagger of Mare?" Percy said, stupified, "I don't understand." Percy slowly walked towards it, then he looked back and saw that Jude was ready to destory it with and attack. Percy, having an epiphany knew what was about to happen. "DON'T TOUCH IT!!!" Percy shouted, but was too late as Jude had tried to slice it, but had vanished. The exits were sealed off and the three were trapped inside. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?" Percy asked furiously. "Well. so-rry mr angry!" Jude responded angrily. "I just wanna destroy that thing so i can protect the people i care for and get the heck out of this place". Jude was scared enough of the nightmare he had coming true, but now he was being blamed for trying to save people from its power? Wall goes to the edge of Jude and attacks him taking his dagger. "Are you crazy or what?" Wall talking with Jude. "I know you also had a dream with this dagger as all of us. You're gonna have to get over it!" "Hey, Mister Sword, back off, OK? He didn't do it on purpose..." said Arthur as he looked at Wall. "I have an idea." said the celestial spirit mage as he took one of his silver keys and recited "Open up, Gate of the Digger! Fossor!". ''A large mole appeared in front of Arthur. "Hi Foss, long time no see." said Arthur, who was still pissed. "Could you dig an underground tunel?" he asked in a bit happier tone. The spirit nodded and large metal claws came out of his fingers. He soon began to dig a passage. After thirty seconds he was on the other side. Arthur went first, but after five seconds an invisible wall stopped him. He cursed quietly. When he got out he was mad. He sensed that a battle among them will happen any time soon, so he took one of his slver keys and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Puppeteer! Rexus!". ''A young man dressed in a tuxedo appeared. ''If they try to attack me, stop them with your Command Magic... If the one on the left does, use Doll Play Magic... He's a Celestial Spirit. Long story. ''said Arthur to his spirit telepathicly. "Hey, where do you think your going," Percy asked, "You're not turning back now." "Jude, if you think that your situation is as bad as mine is, you're nowhere close to correct," he explained, "You don't have any siblings, you don't have the responsibility of protection. I DO." Percy then proceeded to slap Jude across the face. "I have two little brother, Celestial Spirits like me, and if you had any idea the burden it leaves when your the oldest brother looking after two younger ones, you'd know the responsibility of caring for and hurt of losing them." As Percy' s hand neared Jude's face, the latter's hand shot upwards and grabbed his wrist. "Don't you dare....I made a mistake alright! Just accept it and move on, if you wanna fight about it? Fine! At least have the courage to give me back then!" Jude replied angrily "If you want to go you'll have to face me first" Wall headed for Jude. "Requip: New Sagittarius armor" Wall requip its most powerful armor and prepares to fight anyone who gets ahead of him. Arthur sighed quielty. "Just leave me out of this..." he said in a serious tone. "I'll try to re-write these runes." said the brown haired mage as he took one of his silver keys and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the White Rabbit! Lapus!". A young man dressed in formal outfit appeared in front of Arthur. The spirit greeted the rest of the group, alongside Rexus, the Puppeteer. In the meantime, Arthur took a paintbrush like object out of his backapck, alongside the book they took from the library earlier. "Lapus, can we re-write these runes?" asked Arthur. The spirit nodded and took a look at the book. After two minutes, they figured the pattern the runes were writen in. "It's gonna take a while." said the celestial spirit mage as he closed the book. He then started to write in the air in some antient launguage that was written in the book. "I think it's about time that you should all, LEARN YOUR WEAKNESSES!!!" Percy shouted. MARS SWORD!!! '''and the blazing sword that Percy used in the library in Rumbai appeared ablaze in his hand. He slashed towards Wall with all of his fury. "You Wall," he said in a fit of rage, "are the sorriest excuse for a guild master I've ever seen. If you cared for your guildmates, you wouldn't have let Jude run off like this." "Jude," he continued, "how dare you call yourself a Phoenix Slayer; you're careless, brainless, helpless, hopeless, and a mediocre excuse for a Slayer of a legendary beast. You'll never slay a phoenix if you keep this up." "And as for you Arthur," Percy stated, "you're a lowly coward who lacks the heart and will to stand up for yourself. You disgrace yourself by running away whenever possible. You will never have my key YOU HEAR!!" Percy proceeded to slash away at Jude and Wall. Arthur was becoming worked up and didn't conisder calling off his spirits to join the fight. Jude pulled out his '''''still sheathed ''sword and blocked each of Percy's strikes. "You left out yourself Bi Polar Mage," he said in an angry tone. He then parried one of Percy's strikes and went for a slash. "You are the angriest fighter i've ever met. You have now control over your anger and let yourself got to much which can even hurt thos around you, heck i'm surprised your siblings are still ''alive ''when you're around!" "Do not think you can judge me without even me you know" Wall Leventa your tone for Percy. "I will protect all my guild mates and nobody can say otherwise!" "Like I'd want a bear who has rage problems for a spirit." said Arthur defensivly as he took a silver key and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Shield! Scutum!". ''A young girl wearing a red suit carring a large red shield appeared in front of Arthur. "Just keep me out of this? I think I figured this out." he said in an angry tone as the ground shook. "First layer is down. Nine to go." he said as he opened the book and changed the page. In the mean time, Scutum changed the size of her shield to cover Arthur from any upcoming attacks. Earth shook one more time. "Eight layers remaining." he said as he tried to pass the barrier, but failed. He continiued to re-write the runes with a little help of his spirit, Lapus. "You say that I have anger issues?" Percy asked, "Well, I'll have you know it is a part of Emotion Magic. If I weren't controlling my anger right now, I couldn't make this sword; it would just be uncontrollable fire." Percy then leaped into the air for a Mars Assault, but as he charged his fire, he saw Wall about to wail him in the back of the head with his fist. Percy quickly grabbed Wall's wrist and threw him to the ground. '''Mars Bullet!!! '''he pointed down towards Wall and small flares shot from Percy's fingertips, hitting in the center of his chest. "Hey! This is between me and you!" Jude shouted angrily. '''Sapphire Phoenix's Gauntlets!!! '''Jude's fists once again was enveloped buy a giant heavy Glove of Sapphire. As Percy was pointing downwards ay Wall, Jude ran at Percy and did a massive uppercut aimed at Percy's face that would send him flying off of Wall and he'd smash into a cluster of ruins. "Wall, my quarrel isn;t with you, so stay out of the fight, as for you Bi Polar Mage your gonna get the full taste of my fury." As Jude finished his setenece he did something that he rarel ever does. He finally unsheaths his sword. Next Chapter | The True Battle> Category:YoungEezy27 Category:Grandfire Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Bombkidbomb Category:Roleplay Category:Chapter